A Hell of A Punishment!
by LeiaOSS13
Summary: Remus walked out on her. When he comes back, what will he have to do for her to forgive him? WARNING RATED FOR SEX SCENE


Title: A Hell of a Punishment!

Rating: M

Pairing: Remus L./ N. Tonks

Warning: Sex and Bondage

Summary: Remus left Tonks for noble reasons in his mind. Now that he has realized that she is all hw wants, what will he have to do to get Tonks to let him back in?

Reviews: EXTREMELY WELCOME! Please, no flames, if you don't like it, leave me CONSTRUCTIVE critiscm!

He'd been gone three days... she didn't know what she was going to do without him. He had left when she was still asleep, he hadn't even taken his things! At first she had assumed he had just gone out somewhere to get something. She got up to go take a shower and was humming merrily, until she saw it. The note.. she had read it so many times she knew it by heart.

_Dearest Dora,_

_I cannot do this to you anymore. I went against my better judgement in marrying you in the first place. Last night I was just watching you sleep and it hit me hard... I'm too old and far too dangerous for you. I know you say you don't care, but it's unfair to you to do this when it would be so much better for you to move on. I'm an outcast and if we keep this up, you will be too. I can't keep a job because of my problem, so I could never support you. In fact, you might even have to support me! I can't do that to you! I love you more than anything on this planet and thats why I had to do this..._

_All my love will be yours forever, Remus._

An that was the last she had heard from him. She had no idea where he was, or even if he was still alive! She went back and forth from hating him so much she wanted to kill him to wishing she could just hold him again.

"It isn't fair" she choked out for the five hundreth time, clutching his pillow. "How could he do this to me?" With this she broke down into raging hysterics on the floor near the fireplace.

She had been sobbing for about 15 minutes when she heard a knock on their...her front door. She slowly pulled herself up from the floor and after a moment of trying to regain some composure she went to it and opened it. And there he was.

She stared at him, openmouthed, for a full minute, before slamming the door in his face.

He had been using every ounce of self control he had not to go back. He knew it was for the best, but he still couldn't get the idea out of his head.

"I'll go back, I can at least give her my reasons and tell her goodbye" He said to himself, finally coming to a decision. He turned on the spot and apparated to their... her house. He walked onto the porch and raised his hand to knock... and then he heard her sobs. She was crying, and he knew it was his fault, still he fought with himself again on the porch, do I go in, or not? After ten minutes of listening to her anguished cries, he knew he couldn't just leave. He raised his hand and quickly knocked, so as not to lose his confidence again. After about a minute or so, she finally pulled open the door, and he saw her face was tear stained and blotchy. He tried desperately to think of what he had been planning to say... and failed. He just stared at her noticing her shock. After about a minute she finally closed her mouth, he was just about to speak when the door was slammed in his face.

After a quick hesitation, he knocked again, this time insistent on getting inside. She opened the door again, but this time only enough to speak through the crack. "What do you want?" She screamed crossly.

"Dora, please, I'm so sorry I hurt you, I love you!" He replied "I just thought it would be better for you, but I couldn't last any longer without you!"

She opened the door a little wider. "You have no idea how much that hurt me, Lupin" She said coldly, a fierce glint in her eye "I gave you my heart and you ripped it up into little tiny pieces!"

"I know, and if you want me to go and never come back, I understand. But you have to know, that isn't what I want!" He said with as much feeling as he could muster.

She opened the door all the way. "You great stupid git! I know you heard me sobbing, does it sound like I was happy to see you go?" she said, with a feeble attempt at a smile.

He took this as an offer to come in, and did so, walking into the living room where she had previously been crying. "Sit with me?" He asked her, taking a seat on the couch.

"Only if you promise, you'll NEVER do that again!" She said vehemently.

"I promise, I used up every bit of will-power for staying away from you these three days that I will ever have!" He said with a chortle.

"You need a shower, mister." She said, noticing he was in the same clothes he had left in, and the faint aroma he was eminating.

"Any chance you want to join me?" He asked slyly.

"Oh no you don't" She said "I will be dictating how and when we have sex for a good long while!"

"Fair enough" he replied with a slight pout. "Alright then, I will go take that shower!" He got up and walked into the bathroom.

Tonks had plans for this time she got to control their sex. He always tried to be gentle with her, which admittedly was nice, because he didn't want to give into the beast inside him. Tonks, on the other hand, was dying to see this beast, and had a few ideas of how to bring it out of him...

When he got out of the shower, he noticed that all the towels were gone, as were his clothes. He shook off as much of the water as he could and then walked back out of the bathroom, thinking this was probablt one of Tonks jokes. When he got to the bedroom, he saw Tonks on the bed... naked. He wished he had had clothes on to cover his arousal. He walked over to the bed, saying "You just wanted me showered then?"

"Actually no" said a voice from behind him. He spun around and saw... Tonks, wearing a lacy black bra and panties set and holding her wand. She waved it and black satin bonds quickly appeared around his wrists and ankles, tying him firmly to the bed. She flicked it again and two more straps of black satin appeared in her hands. Another flick and the image of her on the bed dissapeared. "I just wanted some set up time, and my little image spell made nice bait don't you agree?"

"What are you doing?" he asked struggling slightly at the bonds.

"I told you I was going to dictate HOW we had sex as well as when, and I thought since you are the one that needs to apoligize, that this" indicating the bonds "was only fair."

"but...but...I...you.." he stuttered incoherently.

"I am going to take full advantage of you" She was now grinning evilly. "Unless you want me to stop?"

"NO!" He said forcefully, still struggling with the bonds a little.

"then stop struggling and open your mouth" she commanded. He immediatly complied and she used the first piece of material in her hands to gag him, then she slowly removed her underwear watching his eyes. When she was completely bare, she said "Okay, thats all you get to see for now" and with a playful smirk, she tied the last piece of material around his eyes. She slowly moved down his body, kissing and nipping him as she went, until she reached the area he was dying for her to tend to. She reached down and just touched him, gently moving her finger up and down his shaft, almost tickling him. He whimpered with desire silently begging for more but unable to speak through his gag. She knew what he wanted but was determined to make him incredibly hot for a good long while without relief, and then she would untie him and see how gentle he would be then. She had been torturing him for about a minute when she reached up and undid the gag. She put a finger to his lips "No trying to talk or it goes back on". She positioned herself over his mouth and whispered seductively "I think you know what I want now" He eagerly moved his head up and lapped at her wetness. He struggled hard at his bonds, wanting to feel her, but they were unyeilding. He found her clit with his tongue and played with it until she was gasping for breath. "Baby, take me over the edge and I'll see what I can do for you" she said in-between gasps. He happily obeyed, nipping at her clit and shoving his tongue inside her until she came all over his face. She used the gag to wipe away most of it and licked his face were the rest was. She undid the blindfold and told him to watch. She moved he head down to his rock hard aching member and took it in her mouth. She played with his balls and sucked him until he was about a second from coming and then pulled away again. He screamed his frustration and thrashed at the restraints. She smiled and said "If I let you out, your going to make it rough for me right? I don't mind gentle now and again, but I want a visit from the beast"

He could nothing but growl in reply, which she took to mean yes. She waved her wand and vanished the bonds. The second he was free, he flipped her over and thrust violently into her, his mouth nipped and bit all over her skin and his hands scratched at her back and he pounded into her. He brought her to her peak twice more with the ferociousness of his actions, and by the time he came, deep inside of her, she was entirely spent.

"Now that is something we need to do more often" She said with a laugh, tracing designs on his chest. He smiled back at her, too tired to talk and they drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Tonk's woke up in his arms, something she felt should be a daily thing. He was awake and staring at her with concern.

"What's the matter, baby?" She said, leaning in to kiss him.

"I hurt you last night, look" he said pointing to all the little scracthes and bruises he had made. "I can't believe I did that"

"Well, I can, and I am certainly glad you did!"

"What?"

"Remus, I worked you into a crazed frenzy last night trying to get you to do EXACTLY what you did!"

"You WANTED that?"

"DUH!, bingo captain obvious!"

"But.. we're always so gentle and tender..."

"You are always gentle and tender, I, on the other hand, am a sultry minx who enjoys some kink in her sex, and man, was that ever sex last night!"

"I only did that because I didn't want to hurt you"

"Did it ever occur to you, that I might enjoy being hurt a little?" she said with another sly smile. "Anyway, that wasn't nearly as painful as you LEAVING was, so stop being all guilty or whatever and realise that I want to do that again, many many times, and if I have to tie you up and work you into a sexual frenzy, so much the better!"

"So, was this punishment for leaving?"

"In a way, but I plan to "punish" you in many other ways before we're even!"

He thought to himself I'm okay with that then said with a smile "Thats a Hell of a Punishment!"


End file.
